


The Man In The Moon

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [118]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Blushing, Blushing Spock, Drabble, Drabbles, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Naughty McCoy, New Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: McCoy fondly teases his new lover Spock in public.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: Drabbles Any Day [118]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/695562
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	The Man In The Moon

They hadn’t been lovers for very long when McCoy started teasing. Spock didn’t understand lover’s games, but realized they were special. Many times when Kirk joined them socially, he found Spock blushing a deep green, but with eyes filled with tenderness and awe. He was utterly dazzled by McCoy.

Now was no exception. 

“Gentlemen,” Kirk greeted. “What’s new, Bones? Or should I ask?”

“I won’t answer to anything but ‘Moon’ today,” McCoy answered.

“Oh? Why?”

“Well, if I’m ‘Moon’ and Spock is ‘The Man in the Moon,’ what does that tell you?”

Spock’s shy, happy face spoke volumes.

Kirk blushed.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its storylines.


End file.
